The New COG
by D3R3K I5 B345T
Summary: No more OC's Needed! Adam Fenix's failure to destroy the Imulsion leads to Delta Squad's Death. The COG Army to defend against the Lambent and Locust. Please R&T
1. Prologue

**Alright guys, here is the prologue to the story, hope you enjoy it!**

Adam Fenix's weapon fired into space. Marcus kept holding off the Lambent and Locust.

In the next 5 minutes, Marcus said in his microphone, "What the Hell's going on, Dad?"

"It's not working!" Adam shouted back. Myrrah's insect slave got on the Hotel's dome where Adam was. She crashed through the windows, making a terrible shattering noise. Marcus looked towards the dome.

"Dad, no!" Marcus screamed in horror. He grabbed the nearest Hammer of Dawn and shouted, "Retreat!" Marcus, Cole, Anya, Baird, and Sam ran to the ocean, where Dizzy was with the submarine.

"Get in, folks!" Dizzy exclaimed. All of Delta Squad entered the underwater ship and escaped. They felt safe in the sub, but obviously, they never are. The submarine shook from a loud whinny noise and a shadow appeared.

"A Leviathan!" Anya shouted. The submarine fired at it. Another Leviathan came from the other side.

"Shit!" Marcus cursed. A third Leviathan attacked the ship. After using 2,000 rounds of ammunition, a fourth one came. The submarine was severely damaged and Dizzy lost control of it. The sub crashed into the ocean floor, and red coloring appeared in the ocean . . .


	2. Hardcore Training

**Alright guys, here is the first chapter of **_**The New COG**_**, please review and I'll change anything that may have mistakes!**

**OC's**

**Wilbur Baird – CrossoverFanBoy**

**John Fenix – GearsOfWarFan97**

**Chris Richardson – thisguy15**

**Lysa Carmine – PeanutBudder39**

**William Baird – frenchgearheaddude**

**I'm surprised that no one made a son of Aaron Griffin, lol.**

A loud, noisy room was in a COG base by Anvil Gate. There were many recruits, signing a draft to the COG army. A microphone boom came.

"Attention all recruits!" the general greeted. "Please take a draft form and fill it out, carry on." At a table, five people were sitting together.

"Why you here?" one asked.

"Eh, parents went missing, how about you?" the other answered.

"Same."

"The name's Wilbur Baird, son of Samantha Byrne and Damon Baird."

"John Fenix, son of Marcus Fenix and Anya Stroud." The three others said their names.

"Lysa Carmine, daughter of Clayton Carmine"

"Chris Richardson, adopted son of Dizzy Wallin"

"William Baird, brother of Wilbur Baird." After a half hour of filling out the draft and conversation, they were finished. The recruits were given a cabin for the night.

The next morning, all recruits were called to the training ground of Anvil Gate.

"Alright soldiers, it's time to test out your skills." The general stated. "Put on the scrap armor we have on the grounds. The reason you all are here is because we lost a vast majority of our military intellect and skill a month ago. Now you all are to take their place." All the soldiers put on the rusty armor of old fallen soldiers. John's looked brand-new, William's was trash, Wilbur's and Chris's were decent, but when Lysa put on her armor, Wilbur whistled. Lysa rolled her eyes and continued to put on the armor. When she turned around, all the other male soldiers quickly turned away.

"You're all perverts!" Lysa exclaimed. The recruits got into the practice field.

"Choose a weapon!" The general commanded. The 5 Delta Squad children followed orders. John picked up a Lancer, William and Chris got a Retro Lancer, Wilbur got a Lancer, and Lysa grabbed a Hammerburst II. Wilbur was watching Lysa, but she noticed him. She smiled and pointed the Hammerburst II at him.

"Okay, okay, just calm down," Wilbur nervously said. "Watch where you aim the damn thing!" Lysa smiled even more and shoved the rifle, pointed into his chest. Wilbur started sweating. Once Lysa pulled the trigger, Wilbur jumped.

"Got ya!" Lysa happily shouted. "Safety's on!" She broke into a laughter while Wilbur turned red. He knew that he wasn't going to mess with Lysa again. Now, the Delta Squad children started using heavier weapons. John nabbed the Digger, Chris chose the Mulcher, Wilbur got a Mortar, William snatched a Torque Bow, and Lysa silently took the LongShot. They practiced with the weapons and they were a success. Chris loved to mock grinders so he did and laughed hysterically. The practice ground look like an earthquake shook Anvil Gate. Lysa looked into the scope for a quarter of a second and shot the bulls-eye. Wilbur was shocked.

"Can you 'no-scope'?" Wilbur questioned. Lysa looked into Wilbur's eyes and shot the LongShot to her left and hit hit in the exact same spot. "Damn!"

"No flirting," Chris warned. "Don't want to get distracted."

All the recruits were graduating to the COG Army, but during the ceremony, a shadow flew over Anvil Gate.

"Locust!" the general alerted.

"Fuck!" Wilbur cursed. Locust Savage Drones and Savage Therons rained down on the Anvil Gate battleground. Lysa took as much LongShots as she could and went to the top of Anvil Gate. More COG gears took other weapons. Chris snatched his Mulcher and mounted it on nearby cover.

"Say good-night, mother fuckers!" Chris exclaimed in bravery. The Mulcher rapidly let bullets tear through Locust flesh and bone. The Mulcher soon ran out of ammo, so he took out his frag grenade. "Frag out!"

Lysa noticed a Locust Savage Drone was behind Chris's cover and it jumped over the cover. She aimed through the scope and fired.

Chris rolled away, but realized the Savage Drone didn't have a head. Chris noticed a Savage Theron struggling to get up. Chris pulled up his Mulcher and dropped it on the Theron's head. Blood splattered and a smell of Imulsion appeared.

Wilbur cranked his Mortar and let the bomb fly out of the chute. Several Locusts were victims of the Mortar.

William was on the ground with several other COG gears, assaulting the Locust. He hid behind a barrier and picked up a Torque Bow. He fired the skewer into a Savage Theron's leg. It exploded in mere seconds. The body parts flew in separate directions as a pool of blood came in front of William.

Lysa and another COG sniper were on the towers of Anvil Gate. She looked through the scope and noticed a sniper, but the other one didn't. A bullet was inserted into the soldier's head and blood flew everywhere.

"William, beware, there's a sniper in the area around a Locust tank," Lysa warned.

"Roger that!" William responded. He signaled the other COGs that there was a sniper. William started up his Torque Bow and looked for the sniper. He found its foot and fired the dart. It stabbed through and the Locust sniper flailed around and exploded like an atomic bomb. "Yeah!"

It seemed like there were no more Locust left, but a vast beast was summoned from the ground.

"Berserker!" Wilbur exclaimed. The beast charged towards Wilbur. He rolled out of the wayand shot a Digger towards it. The Berserker jumped over it and noticed Chris.

"Oh, shit!" Chris cursed. He found a BoomShot and fired it immediately, but had no effect. The beast knocked over parts of the Anvil Gate outpost. It charged towards Lysa at the top of Anvil Gate. She jumped off and hurt her leg. She couldn't move, perfect for the Berserker. It charged towards her, but Wilbur reacted quickly. He shoved Lysa out of the way and was run over instantly.

"No!" Lysa screamed. The Berserker heard the noise and sprinted to Lysa. Wilbur, still conscious, grabbed a Hammer of Dawn next to him and aimed it. The Berserker jumped over Lysa. Red laser beams appeared. An explosion deafened Anvil Gate as Wilbur's vision blackens . . .

**So how was the story? Please Review and OC's can still be created, it's just that they will come later in the story.**


	3. Experience Helps

**Here guys is Chapter 2, I was so excited when I wrote it. **

**OC's**

**N'vonnah Djesent Lockhearte "Von" – ForeverAloneMeansForeverHappy**

**Sgt. Alex O'Connor - IizAMuggyHealer**

The Hammer of Dawn failed to launch, but the Berserker didn't kill Lysa either. At the last moment, a secret figure fired a OneShot and the Berserker scorched in flames and exploded. Lysa knew something wrong happened.

"Go check out where the weapon was fired," Lysa ordered. William, Chris, and John went to search for the figure. Suddenly, William disappeared into the shadows.

"Hey!" Chris shouted.

"Freeze!" the figure exclaimed. A woman came by the shadows with William in an arm choke hold with a Boltok Pistol pointed at Chris.

"No need to rush!" The woman stated. She pointed the Boltok Pistol at William's head.

"Who are you?" John questioned.

"You can call me Von," she answered. "You all COGs?" The three nodded. Von let William go and the four headed to Anvil Gate.

"All surviving recruits please report to the storage room," The PDA announced. The soldiers followed orders and went to do so.

"Here," The general stated. "Is where all of your designated armor and weapons are, enjoy!" The recruits dug around the containers and found brand-new weapons, shiny new armor, and new accessories for their gear. Now, they were ready for war.

All the recruits were ready for the general.

"Your mission," the general spoke. "Is to locate a Stranded Outpost in Hanover! You will obviously find Lambent, but you have to rescue the humans in the base and back here in Anvil Gate. Good luck!" he picked out the 5 Delta Squad children and Von, along with 6 other COG gears.

"So how did you get to Anvil Gate?" Wilbur asked.

"Well, I was aboard Sovereign and they had to land in Azura due to lack of reinforcements in Mercy." Von explained. "Before this, I was a COG when I was 18, I think. I was guarding this very gate." Von pointed down to Anvil Gate. "I was kidnapped by the Locust and brought down to the Hollow and was experimented on. This was 5 months before Operation: HollowStorm. I survived the floods in Jacinto and that's how I'm here." The five were listening in shock.

"Wow, you almost went through worse than my dad!" John exclaimed.

"Isn't your dad Marcus Fenix?"

"Yes, and I miss him and I want him to come back."The helicopter landed in front of a wall, looking like an outpost for the Stranded. Lysa knocked on the wall. A man pops out from the top of the wall. He looked in his early 30's.

"Ah, more visitors," he said. "Please, come in!"

As the 12 Gears walk in the outpost, Wilbur asked, "You guys have any ammunition?"

"Yeah!" the man replied. "It's all in the back." The Gears collect all they needed and strapped extras to their back.

"What's your name?" asked Chris.

"Sgt. Alex O'Connor," he answered. They walked to the wall and noticed Lambent are on their way to the base.

"Ugh!" Von said in a disgusting tone. "I hate those things!" The COG and Stranded prepared weapons to kill the intruding Lambent. Chris grabbed the nearest Mulcher and mounted it on the wall.

Once the Lambent got close enough, Chris shouted, "Suck my dick, bitches!" The bullets ripped through flesh and bone of the Lambent. The Lambent exploded, sending Imulsion in a puddle.

"We're being breached!" O'Connor exclaimed. He turned to Wilbur. "I hope you guys have an escape plan!"

"We actually do!" Wilbur replied. All the COGs and Stranded boarded the helicopter and took off. A puddle of Imulsion was thrown at the helicopter. The artillery vehicle spiraled out of control and flew to the ground. The copter crashed, but no one was injured severely.

"Shh! If we remain quiet, the Lambent will think we died." O'Connor said. The Lambent left and the humans started to rebuild the base.

"Incoming Gunker!" Von exclaimed. The humans loaded their weapons fully and set traps along the perimeter. Lysa took a LongShot and went to the top of the wall. She aimed at the Gunker's head and fired. The bullet had no effect.

"What the fuck!" Lysa shouted. "It should have died!"

"No." Von replied. "This is how you do it!" She aimed through her OneShot and fired. The laser beam tore apart the Gunker's head and a large explosion of Imulsion took place.

"Don't let too much Imulsion touch you!" O'Connor advised. 3 COG gears didn't listen and were turned into Formers. They attacked Von.

"Nuh-uh you bastards!" Von exclaimed. She killed them all with her Lancer. Two more Gunkers came and frightened the outpost. They had no more OneShot ammo left. Wilbur immediately grabbed the Mortar and aimed for the Gunkers. The bomb exploded on the Gunkers, but had almost no effect.

"Damn!" Wilbur cursed.

"Here's two more and our last OneShot ammo we've got left!" O'Connor explained. Von took one, inserted it, and aimed. She gave the other bullet to Lysa with another OneShot. They both aimed and in unison they fired at the Gunkers. The heads flew off next to the wall in chunks and the body exploded 4 times and blinded the COG Gears and Stranded. After that, there were no more Lambent in sight.

Wilbur walked up to one of the chunks of the Gunker and kicked it. Then he questioned, "So, how was it for you?"

**That's the end of Chapter 2 ya'll. Remember that it's not too late to make an OC character. After Chapter 6 is posted, the story will no longer be accepting OC's so make one to join the story! Well, I'm trying to get this document up to 2,000 words and I'm doing good so far, lol. Let's see, Chapter 3 will wait until probably Wednesday to see if anyone wants to make an OC before Sunday night. Please R&R and have a nice life!**

**- GearsOfWarFan97**


	4. Stranded

**So how's it going guys? This is Chapter five and I'll will be accepting OC's once again, but all OC's must be asked to be in the story by Thursday, December 15****th****, 2011 midnight, EST. Thanks and please enjoy the story. This is the longest one so far. Thanks to CrossoverFanBoy for help on this chapter.**

**OC's**

**Serina Garrison – Luizao940**

**Joe Hawks – tank destoryer**

Wilbur's microphone rang.

"Hello?" Wilbur answered.

"It's the general, where the Hell are you?" the general replied.

"Well, the helicopter crashed into the ground by a Lambent Gunker."

"Alright, don't worry! I'll bring a rescue helicopter in 4 hours. The general, out!"

"Who was that?" Chris asked.

"The general, he wants us to stay here until another helicopter arrives," Wilbur responded.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know yet." Wilbur sat down on a nearby log.

"Well, let's just . . . talk, you know . . ." Lysa replied.

"That's easy for you to say!" John shot at Lysa. "You talk non-stop!"

"Shut up!"

"No, fuck yourself!" The two argued for the next 5 minutes until Wilbur interrupted.

"Guys!" Wilbur interrupted. "Is this how you act?" Wilbur grabbed John by the arm and threw him in a cell within the outpost. Von did the same to Lysa.

"You know, I have rights!" Lysa exclaimed.

"Not if the COG was already disbanded!" Wilbur retorted.

"How long do you think we will stay in here?" John questioned.

"Eh, probably until he wants to," Lysa replied.

"So how's your life been?"

"Eh, poorly since I joined the COG, I knew I shouldn't have joined!"

"Well, without you, William's head would've been popped by that sniper that you warned about." John chuckled and Lysa did after a while too. "So . . . who's your dad?"

"Clayton Carmine. He disappeared after Adam Fenix's weapon failed to destroy the Lambent. The two shared information about each other until something surprising happened.

"You think they finally stopped?" Von asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Wilbur answered.

"About what?" O'Connor questioned.

"Lysa and John were being bitches so we threw them in a cell together."

"Why?" Chris responded.

"Yeah, why?" William joined in.

"It's just that the two never get along." Wilbur gave up. "I'll go check on them now." Wilbur passed a building and turned left down a hall and opened a door. He grabbed a key and opened the door to the cell. His eyes widened out when he saw Lysa and John. They were making out . . . hardcore. They were all over each other. Lysa took off John's armor, but Wilbur coughed. Lysa immediately turned around.

"Whoops!" Lysa exclaimed. She jumped off of John and wiped the dirt off her armor.

"What the HELL!" Wilbur screamed.

"Hey, it's not a too terrible idea to put me and Lysa in a private place together," John spoke up.

"Put your armor back on!" John followed orders while Wilbur walked back to Sgt. Alex O'Connor. Everybody got back to the base of the outpost.

"Wilbur," O' Connor said. "If you need any more soldiers for the COG, I got two of my best who are willing to volunteer." He pointed to his left. "This is Serina Garrison." He pointed to his right. "And this is Joe Hawks."

"Thanks!" Wilbur thanked. "We'll need 'em soon enough."

"Alright Serina and Joe, it's time to put your skills to the test!" Wilbur told. Serina's dark blonde hair covered her eyes which made her shy, but Joe was pumped for this mission. Joe loved grenades. He strapped as many as he could to his armor and was ready to trick some Locust scum. Sernia took a LongShot and two Gorgon pistols. She put the pistols in her holsters and held the LongShot.

"WooHoo!" Joe exclaimed. "I'm ready to KICK ASS!"

"Um . . . sure . . . I'm good to go," Serina responded.

"Alright, there are incoming Locust about less than a mile away and we need you two to eliminate as much as possible." Wilbur explained. "Bring back a report of the remaining Locust if there should be any left."

"Yes, sir!" both Stranded saluted, now becoming COG Gears.

*March 19, 27 A.E.*

There was a valley where the Locust were traveling. They were right at the bottom in the middle. Joe and Serina sneaked on the sides and were prepared to ambush. They had walkie-talkies to talk through.

"Here they come, you ready?" Joe questioned.

"Yeah . . . sure," Sernia answered. The wave of Locust marched as Joe pulled a grenade pin and threw it right in the center of the marching group. The Locusts' organization was ruined as Locust Drones, Boomers, Grinders, and Flame Grenadiers took off. Several of them were victims of the explosion. Immediately, gunfire flew to Joe's position.

"My turn!" Serina whispered in excitement to herself. She scoped through her LongShot and fired at a Drone's head. The head tore open as the body fell backwards. More bullets went to Serina's direction. Locust started to climb the valley. A Grinder was in front of Serina. She pulled out her Gorgons while the Grinder charged up its Mulcher.

"Grind!" the Grinder moaned. The bullets of the Mulcher darted at Serina. She took cover behind her and blind-fired her Gorgons. They didn't have much effect, but she found an Ink Grenade by her. She tossed it and rolled down the valley. More Locust kept coming, but Serina counted them all up. Joe got Frags and started blowing up Locust left and right.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" Joe exclaimed as he threw an Incediary Grenade at a Boomer. The Fire consumed the Boomer as Joe picked up the BoomShot it was carrying. The two fled from the valley.

At the outpost, Serina and Joe were panting.

"So . . .," Wilbur questioned.

"There are two Boomers, 3 Drones, and 5 Flame Grenadiers left," Serina responded, while taking very deep breaths. She couldn't run very well so she started drinking much water.

"Perfect!" Wilbur replied. He went to the rest of the other group and made a plan.

"What about us?" Joe asked.

"You, Joe, plant some grenade traps for the Locust and Serina, you snipe with Lysa and Von." Everyone is now where they are supposed to be. William loaded his Lancer and Torque Bow, John nabbed a Digger and BoomShot, Chris mounted his Mulcher on the wall, Lysa and Serina prepared their LongShots, Von mounted her OneShot on the top of the outpost, Joe set grenades around the perimeter, Sgt. Alex O'Connor was commanding the Stranded while Wilbur was commanding the COG.

"Boom!" a Locust voice groaned. A BoomShot grenade flew in the air towards the outpost.

"Shoot it out!" Wilbur exclaimed. Lysa shot the center of the BoomShot grenade and it exploded in the air. The Locust were now assaulting the outpost. Von aimed through her OneShot and found a Boomer's head. She pulled the trigger and the laser beam turned into a white blur of white that incinerated the head of the Boomer. The body fell forward as the blood flew up into the air. The Locust found some cover and took it for granted. Serina found a Drone just wandering around so she aimed through her scope and popped the Drone's head off. Flame Grenadiers started shooting fire on the walls and they began to melt.

"Fuck 'em up!" Wilbur shouted.

"Will do!" William replied. William and the 5 other COG Gears assaulted on the Locust. A COG Gears head flew off its body.

"Where the Hell did that come from!" Wilbur exclaimed to Serina.

"I didn't know there was a sniper!" Serina retorted. William pulled out his Sawed-Off Shotgun. He fired it and a Flame Grenadier incinerated. He pulled out his Lancer and revved the chainsaw bayonet. He sawed another Flame Grenadier in half. William kicked the Grenadier back as it exploded from its gas tank. Chris mounted his Mulcher and fired at a Boomer. The bullets tore through the armor and bones. It fell forward as he aimed at a Flame Grenadier. Two kills straight.

"Yee-haw!" Chris shouted. A drone ran to the wall, but tripped over one of Joe's grenades. The Frag below the earth exploded and the blood of the Drone splattered all over the ground.

"Five left!" Sgt. Alex O'Connor announced. The two remaining Flame Grenadiers aimed their Scorchers at William. He burned and fell to the ground, but was still crawling.

"No!" Wilbur exclaimed. He went to William and eliminated the Flame Grenadiers with his Sawed-Off. He carried William back and saw a helicopter incoming. The sniper killed another COG Gear.

"Berserkers!" Sgt. Alex O'Connor warned. The helicopter landed and everyone got on board. The Stranded were killed by the remaining Drones and Berserkers. The helicopter took off and flew back to Anvil Gate.

The helicopter landed next to the general.

"Did everyone survive?" the general questioned.

"Apparently, no," Wilbur admitted. "All the Stranded died except one and three COG Gears died too. Also, William is injured." The medics took William on a stretcher and carried him back to Anvil Gate. The COG Gears now felt safe and returned to their rooms. They got into bed and rested for the night.

**So how was it? Please R&R and remember, until Thursday, all OC's will be accepted. No more OC's will be accepted after Thursdat at midnight EST. Good-bye!**


	5. The  Well, not the end

The war … will continue …


End file.
